


Composed

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [26]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Pics, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trying really hard to focus on his work. Bucky isn't exactly helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composed

Tony likes to think of himself as a man capable of being professional when needed. Despite his untreated mental issues and his occasional high intake of alcohol, he always arrives at meetings when he’s supposed to and he always pays attention to what’s being said, be it by the intern or the leader of a large project.

But trying to stay composed when receiving an unexpected dick pic from Bucky, in the middle of a briefing about the future of his company, is still too much to ask. He quickly types a reply and hits send, cheeks slightly flushed.

 

**Tony 09.55 am**

**I'm going to have to pretend I didn't see that.**

**Bucky 09.57 am**

**Are you telling me you didn't want to see that? ;)**

**Tony 10.02 am**

**No. But I'm in a meeting.**

**Bucky 10.03 am**

**So?**

**Tony 10.10 am**

**So I can't exactly do anything about it.**

**Bucky 10.11 am**

**What would you like to do, if you could?**

**Tony 10.15 am**

**Fuck you, I'm not doing this right now. I'm in a meeting.**

**Bucky 10.16 am**

**Then why do you keep replying? ;)**

 

Tony sighs and puts his phone on the table, grabbing a notepad and a pen to keep his hands occupied. He tries to listen to what’s being said, but his mind keeps going back to the photo Bucky sent, his dick hard in his hand, a slight wetness of precum at the tip. Tony sighs and picks his phone back up, typing a reply.

**Tony 10.25 am**

**You are the worst, you know that.**

**Bucky 10.26 am**

**So you keep saying. What're you going to do about it?**

**Tony 10.32 am**

**I'll tie your damn hands and fuck your ass so hard that you'll feel it in the morning. I'll make you beg me to come until your throat is hoarse and then maybe I'll let you. If I feel like it. Hopefully that will teach you not to send me dick pics when I’m in the middle of a meeting.**

Tony looks at his phone several times during the next 15 minutes, drawing unwanted attention from the other meeting attendees, but there is no reply from Bucky. Maybe he took care of himself, eyes closed, as he imagined Tony making real of his threat. Tony breathes in sharply, as he imagines Bucky sprawled out on the bed, one hand stroking his dick and the other gently pressed over his mouth, suppressing a moan.

Tony shifts uncomfortably in his chair, his growing erection making his pants uncomfortably tight. This won’t do. He smiles apologetically as he gets up to go to the bathroom. Once there he quickly pulls down his pants and snaps a photo of his half erect dick. It takes all his willpower to not just jerk of then and there. He quickly sends the photo off to Bucky and walks back to the meeting room. Bucky’s reply comes a few minutes later.

**Bucky 10.55 am**

**When’s your lunch break?**

**Tony 10.57 am**

**12.15**

**Bucky 10.59 am**

**Meet you at the motel 12.25?**

Tony smiles as he types out his reply, slowly bringing his attention back to the meeting. They’ve clearly moved past the talk about a new building for the sister company, and are now talking finances for the upcoming expo. Tony hits send and slides his phone back in his pocket.

**Tony 11.02 am**

**Bring a gag, I don’t want you to scare the hell out of the cleaning lady and have her call the police like she did last time.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 35.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bucky & Tony and the word was "composed".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
